


Vacation

by Isaya



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dig gone wrong (i guess?), never take your vacation days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaya/pseuds/Isaya
Summary: Forced to take a vacation, Daniel visits a dig site...





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> bit longer again, yay \o/   
> and early even (because I probably won't be home later)   
> not really happy with it, but it'll have to do

This was why he never took his vacation days. He’d come to like this job in and of itself. It hadn’t been simply a mission to find his wife for what felt like forever now. These days, he loved their job. It wasn’t just a job not to any of his team. It was their _life_. And he didn’t really have a life outside of it.

When Catherine had approached him he’d had pretty much hit rock bottom. It had been easy to leave his old life behind because it hadn’t felt like he had anything left in there.

But at some point, General Hammond had had enough and he forced them all to take their vacation days – and recommended strongly that they didn’t spent them together for more than an evening of beers, football and barbecue or something along those lines.

So Teal’c had gone to visit Bra’tac, Jack disappeared to go fishing and Sam… to be honest, he wasn’t sure what Sam’s plans were after she’d been banned from the labs.

So he’d trudged home, gone through his mail – mostly junk – and planned on writing a paper that would never see the light of day. At least not until the program got declassified.

He’s plans changed when his phone rang two days into his month of forced vacation (apparently his answering machine was full of messages from the last two and a half months, not that he’d bothered to check it. No one ever called him, really, apart from people trying to sell this or that.)

Professor Henderson wanted him at one of his dig sites because they found something that might interest him. He wouldn’t say what over the phone.

And so, having nothing better to do Daniel had boarded a plane to check it out.

… And naturally it couldn’t have been something as benign as writings on a wall from a “wrong” time period or iconography that didn’t belong or even an artefact that didn’t necessarily belonged to that culture.

No, it had to be _a bunch of inert replicators._ Well, they had been inert when they had found them and mistaken for some trinket like a wooden animal. On first glance he had not recognized them either. They didn’t quite look like the replicators they’d encountered before and the material they were made out of seemed different as well – corrosion maybe? – but it hadn’t taken him long to figure out what they really were.

They’d still been inert when he told the Professor that he wasn’t sure what they were and that he’d need to take a closer look and do some research.

They’d still been inert when he’d stolen away to place a call to alert the SGC.

They had _not_ still been inert when he’d returned.

It seemed one of the Professor’s interns had thought it a good idea to give one of them a slight electrical shock to see how the material reacted… Only, that woke it up.

They were so lucky that they seemed to be malfunctioning – awakening the first one had led to it waking up the rest of them – they were eating through what they could get their metaphorical hands on but they weren’t actually replicating. They just destroyed whatever they ate through.

Not being able to replicate seemed to make them feel threatened however and they’d turned hostile and started attacking almost instantly. The intern and one of the camp hands went down within moments making everyone else run for their life.

Wasn’t vacation supposed to be peaceful? He dearly wished for a weapon right about now, no matter how reluctant he’d been to wield one in the beginning.

Yes. This was why he hated taking his vacation days. There was nothing to do really, and his down time seemed to always turn sour – only, because he wasn’t actually working, he hadn’t thought to bring a weapon.

He just prayed the SGC team would arrive soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Same drill. No editing, no beta-ing, just spell-check.


End file.
